monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Monster High is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Common ways words are monsterfied is by the creation of portmaneaus with the words "claw", "scare", and "creep". Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. For instance, "dodgeball" is just as likely to be used as "dodgeskull", and though "creature" is the monsterfied word of "teacher", when students go creature spotting in the Catacombs, they are creature spotting, not teacher spotting. Most of the characters' names themselves are monsterfied puns on regular names and words. In the book continuity, where monsters are discriminated by humans, this is a plot point, as the characters use adjusted versions of their monster names to keep their true identity hidden. Names * Lagoona Blue: Blue * Clawd: Claude * Clawdeen: Claudine * Holt Hyde: DJ Hyde * Draculaura: Lala or Ula D * Ghoulia Yelps: Julia Phelps * Robecca: Rebecca People * RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters (books) * Normie: human (common, a semi-derogative name for humans) * NUDI - Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots: anti-discrimination of monsters movement (books) * R.I.P - RAD Intel Party: meeting of NUDI (books) * Ghoul: girl (common) * Ghoul: student (common) * Ghoul: fool ("Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?") * Manster: guy (common) * Creature: teacher (common) * Bloody: buddy (webisodes) * Dismembers: members (''School Clubs'' cards) Science & school * Ghoul - school (common) * Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology (Ghoulia Yelps's Diary) * Mad Science: Science (common) * Clawculus: Calculus (common) * Home Ick: Home Ec (common) * Biteology: Biology (common) * Dragonomics: Economics (Skullastic Survival) * Physical Deaducation: Physical Education (common) * G-ogre-phy: Geography (common) * Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) (common) * Skullastic: Scholastic (common) Sport * Fearleading: cheerleading (common) * Casketball: basketball (common) * Football: football (Ghoul Spirit, played with an actual foot) * Screech volleyball: beach volleyball (Lagoona Blue's Diary) * Dodgeskull: dodgeball ("Dodgeskull") Places * Monster High: Merston High (books, was used as a joke) * Creepateria: cafeteria (common) * Vampitheater: amphitheater (Ghoul Spirit) * Screamatorium: auditorium (Facebook) * Maul: mall (common) * Die-ner: diner ('Maul Fashion' descriptions) * Entrail Park: Central Park (Facebook) * New Gorleans: New Orleans ("Hickmayleeun") * Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish (Operetta's Diary) * Home of the boos: Home of the Blues (Operetta's Diary) * Scaris: Paris (Rochelle Goyle's Diary) * Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo ("Uncommon Cold") * Four Screamers: Four Seasons ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef (Facebook) * Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains (Facebook) Communication * iCoffin: iPhone (common) * E-gore: E-mail (Facebook) Entertainment * 7tween: seventeen (webisodes) * Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples (common) * Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine (webisodes) * ''Scary Rotter: Harry Potter ("Sibling Rivalry")'' * Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare ("A Scare of a Dare ") * Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard (webisodes) * West Side Gory: West Side Story ("Scream Building") Food * Ghoulash: goulash (Deuce Gorgon's Diary) * Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup (Ghoulia Yelps's Diary) * Screechza: pizza (Lagoona Blue's Diary) * Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries (Draculaura's Diary) * Spookacino: cappuccino ("All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean") * Coffinccino: cappuccino (Frankie Stein's Diary) * Batchup: ketchup (Howleen Wolf's Diary) * Monstard: mustard (Howleen Wolf's Diary) Exclamations * Voltage (said by Frankie in both versions) * Oh my Ra: Oh my God (webisodes, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my ghoul: Oh my God (common) Other * Beast: best (common) * Ghoul: good (Operetta's Diary) * Scary: very (common) * Scare: Fair (Howleen Wolf's Diary) * Spooktacular: spectacular (common) * Fangtastic: fantastic (book) * Forbitten: forbidden (on SO Draculaura's box) * Fur real: for real (book) * Purrfect: perfect (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Clawesome: awesome (common) * Creeperific: terrific (common) * Poltergeistable: possible (Ghoul Spirit) * Toads: totally (common) * To bolt: to run (common) * To mortalfy: to mortify (common) * To fang out: to hang out (common) * To lurk: to look (Facebook) * To scream: to seem (Operetta's Diary) * To ghoulmunicate: to communicate (Ghoul Spirit) * To Cleopatronize: to patronize (common, used only in relation to mummies) * Toap: tip and roap (New Ghoul @ School, used only by Draculaura ) * Scaretastic: fantastic (common) * Fangtastic: fantastic (common) * Rides: shoes (New Ghoul @ School, used only by Draculaura ) * Fintastic (common, used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Boo-b-que: barbeque (Draculaura's Diary) * Store lurk: store clerk (Ghoulia Yelps's Diary) * Ghoul Will: Good Will (Clawdeen Wolf's Diary & Draculaura's Diary) * Ogre achiever: over achiever (Ghoul Spirit) * Creeptionary: dictionary (Facebook) * Monsturizer: moisturizer (common) * Fearbook: yearbook (common) * Creepover: sleepover (common) * Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect (Meowlody & Purrsephone's Diary) * Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer (Nefera de Nile's Diary) * Honest to claw: honest to God (Howleen Wolf's Diary) * Self-decapitating: self-deprecating (Frankie Stein's School's Out Diary) Category:Franchise